onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmatian
| image= | jname=ダルメシアン| rname=''Darumeshian''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 553; Episode 462| affltion=Marines| ocupation=Marine Vice Admiral| jva=Kōji Haramaki| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| }} One Piece Anime - Episode 479, Dalmatian's name is revealed in the opening credits. is one of the many Marine Vice Admirals to have participated in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance With his Devil Fruit powers active, Dalmatian takes the form of a muscular, bipedal dalmatian-human hybrid. The top part of his head from his nose up, along with his arms and legs, are that of a dalmatian: a white dog with black spots all over the body. He also has a long tail. However, the bottom half of his face is human, and has a blonde-white beard on a wide chin. His torso and neck also seem to remain human. He has yet to be seen in his default human or full dalmatian forms. Like all other Vice Admirals and other high ranking officers, he wears a double breasted suit, dress shirt and tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. His suit, in particular, is dark green. He wore a light red shirt underneath, with a darker red tie. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Dalmatian has eaten a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a dalmatian. Using this, he can increase his fighting prowess and physical strength greatly, and, combined with his Rokushiki style, favors his status as a martial artist greatly. His transformation into a human-dalmatian hybrid seems to differ from other Zoan users, as parts of his body (the bottom half of his face, his neck and torso) remain human while the rest become the animal, whereas the other users' bodies take on complete animal characteristics in their hybrid form. Rokushiki Dalmatian has access to the Rokushiki martial arts style, and he has demonstrated the techniques Soru and Shigan, allowing him to move at incredible speed and pierce his opponents with his finger, respectively. The powers of his physical techniques are further enhanced by his Devil Fruit transformation. His Shigan has been even enhanced by the sharp nail point added to his finger, allowing him to pierce Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery body, just as Rob Lucci did. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use., so Dalmatian can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Battle of Marineford When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Dalmatian, along with the other Vice Admirals, to Marineford to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies After Monkey D. Luffy and the Impel Down escapees arrived, Luffy eventually made his way to the execution scaffold. Dalmatian and Momonga attacked him, with Dalmatian piercing Luffy with Shigan. In the anime, the Decalvan Brothers fought him to a stalemate when he tried attacking Luffy again. After the death of Whitebeard and Fleet Admiral Sengoku calling the war off, he stood down with the rest of the Vice Admirals. Major Battles * Dalmatian and Momonga vs. Monkey D. Luffy Filler Battle * Dalmatian vs. Decalvan Brothers Manga and Anime Differences In the manga, Dalmatian has yet to be named. It was not revealed in the databook either. His name came from the opening credits of Episode 479 instead. Also, in the same episode, he made an additional comment absent from the manga that Luffy being a mere rookie was the main reason he couldn't defeat the Vice Admirals. Also in the anime version of the Marineford Arc, he is seen fighting the Decalvan Brothers. Trivia * Since his name came from the anime instead of the manga or databooks, it cannot be considered canon, despite him being a canon character. However, it is possible that Oda informed Toei of his name, since all of the New World Allies' names were revealed in the anime, before the fourth databook came out. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:Rokushiki users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Martial Artists